


Camp Rock 69

by abhorrentkath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas gets a present, Dean gets a present, Dean hates camping, Fluff, I named their dog after mine, M/M, destiel goes camping, i actually suck at fluff, this is my attempt at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abhorrentkath/pseuds/abhorrentkath
Summary: It's their 2 year anniversary and Dean decides to do something nice for Castiel this year.





	

"Happy Anniversary babe!" Dean smiled brightly at his husband who looked up at their car in astonishment. Their 2015 Black Honda Pilot stuffed to the top full of camping equipment that could most likely last them a solid month. Dean nervously looked at Castiel, who still had not said a single word. "Cas? I can cancel the reservations if you want. I just thought this was something you wanted to do and I don't know" Castiel snapped his head over to his husband who continued to ramble on.

"Dean, this is the best gift you could have possibly given me. Thank you so much." He walked over to Dean who momentarily stopped talking. Reaching out, Castiel took Dean's head in his hands and closed the gap between them. Their lips connecting to one another for a couple of seconds. "I guess I should give you my present before we go then." Dean lifted up an eyebrow, as if he wasn't expecting anything. Castiel momentarily looked at Dean before walking to the backyard. "Stay there and close your eyes. They better not be open by the time I get here." Dean worryingly looked over at his smirking husband momentarily and closed his eyes. Castiel picked up his pace and picked up the box that was sitting on their deck. Cautiously but quickly, he made his way back over to Dean, setting the box in front of him. "Ok Dean, open your eyes." Dean quickly opened his eyes, searching Castiel's eyes before looking at the box. 

"Cas?" Dean raised an eyebrow but Castiel urged him to open the box before he could continue speaking. Slowly, Dean bent down, hovering over the box and tentatively pulled the green ribbon. "Should I ask why there are holes on the box or should I just continue?"

"Dean, just open the damn box already." Castiel playfully demanded. After what seemed like ages, Dean began to take off the box cap and from inside whimpering was able to be heard.

"Cas, oh my god no you didn't" Dean stared at the box and then to his husband. Castiel just eagerly nodded, urging Dean to take it out. Dean slowly reached in and pulled out a black Labrador, who was squirming in his hold. Castiel handed a leash over to Dean, that was apparently in Castiel's pocket this whole time, and hooked it onto the collar. "I thought you said you didn't want a dog?"

"Oh I did, but when you said that I had already made up my mind on your present. His name is Zee, but we can change it if you would like. He's about 3 months old too." Castiel stated off the facts he knew as he looked at Dean who seemed as if he was about to cry.

"Cas, oh god I'm so happy I love him and I love you. I love everyone right now." Dean walked over to Castiel and passionately kissed his lover. When they pulled apart, Castiel had an amused twinkle in his eye.

"Oh really? Even Crowley?"

"No man, fuck Crowley."

-

After an hour drive with Dean driving shot gun (Yes, even Castiel felt awkward driving with Dean in the passenger seat, but he really wanted to play with the puppy) they finally arrived to their destination, Salomonie River. They checked in and arrived at their campsite. They tied Zee to a tree and began unloading their things. When they finally reached the tent Dean had packed, they were both hungry, along with the dog. 

"Hey babe? Did you happen to pack Zee any food or is he just gonna eat dirt for the weekend?" Dean asked as he rummaged around for something to eat.

"Of course Dean, I packed everything we should need for him. Now you on the other hand, you better have not forgotten anything, our house is an hour away." Castiel began to unzip the package the tent went in, pulling out the instruction manual. "Now how do we put this together?" 

From there, Dean and Castiel began to build the tent, unsuccessfully for a while. Dean throwing a fit after a while and went to give his new puppy something to eat. 

"Someone's a little hangry." Castiel sing-songed as he put the last carp over the tent. Dean huffed and begrudgingly sat on a nearby picnic table. 

"I don't understand how you get joy from this. I've already become mosquito bait, It's hot out here, no air conditioning. Where are we supposed to shower? Cas, where do we take a dump?" Dean began pacing around, frantically waving his hands around. 

"Dean, calm down, there is a bathroom across the street and nature is our air conditioning. As for the mosquitoes, put some repellent on." Dean pouted as he looked across the street. His cheeks getting a little rosy from embarrassment. "How about you go make us dinner and I'll finish this tent up." Dean nodded as he walked over to their food stash and began to find something to eat, totally not sneaking some ham slices to Zee. No, why would he  _ever_ do that?

-

Once Castiel had finished the tent, and inflated their air mattress. Dean had come through with food and made baked potatoes and steak. They had finished eating and had a little bonding time with their puppy, throwing a ball around and taking him on short walks. 

"I think the white spot on his chest is the cutest thing about his body." Dean spoke up after giving Zee a belly rub. Castiel looked over the dog and shrugged.

"I think his white toe is cute." They bickered around for a while, waiting for the sun to set. Castiel looked over at Dean, how was staring at him. "Thank you Dean, this is the best anniversary gift ever." Dean smiled at his husband but quickly the gleam in his eyes turned to mischievous. 

"I'm glad you enjoy it, because next year I want to go bungee jumping."


End file.
